In the year 2008, over 12 million people worldwide were diagnosed with cancer and over 7 million people died from cancer. In fact, cancer is the leading cause of death in the developed world and the second leading cause of death in developing countries (second only to HIV/AIDS). Once a cancer is diagnosed, the prognosis of the patient depends greatly on factors such as whether the cancer was diagnosed at an early stage, whether the cancer has spread throughout the body, and whether the cancer is or has become resistant to known chemotherapeutic regimens.
The platinum-based anticancer drugs cisplatin, carboplatin, and oxaliplatin, are widely used for treating a variety of cancers such as ovarian cancer, testicular cancer, small-cell lung cancer, and colorectal cancer. These compounds may be used in combination with other therapeutic regimens, including radiation therapy, to treat an expanded array of cancers. Currently, over 600 clinical trials in adjuvant therapeutic modes utilizing platinum compounds underscore the potential of platinum compounds to effectively treat a wide variety of other cancers. For example, recent breakthrough research suggests that a diabetic drug, rosiglitazone, may be effectively used in combination with carboplatin to treat multiple forms of cancer. This has now added a new dimension to the ever-growing applications of platinum-based anticancer drugs, because most adjuvant therapies have been limited primarily to combinations of cancer or radiation drugs with other cancer drugs. Thus, there remains an ongoing need for new platinum-based anticancer drugs, as well as new applications for platinum-based anticancer drugs.
Conventional platinum chemotherapeutics such as cisplatin initiate apoptosis at the G2 phase of the cell cycle predominantly through transcription inhibition and through replication inhibition processes, especially at high doses. Covalent binding to DNA through the N7 sites of guanine and adenine bases, both by intra-strand and inter-strand modes, is believed to be the key molecular event in triggering a cascade of cellular responses leading to apoptosis (programmed cell death). Numerous challenges have been identified in understanding the complexity of the cellular and molecular metallo-biochemistry of cisplatin and the molecular mechanisms of cytotoxicity. Briefly, it has been noted that platinated DNA is at the heart of the initiation of cytotoxicity. The platinum-bound DNA is sequestered by high mobility proteins (HMG) from undergoing repairs by the nucleotide excision repair (NER) enzymes. Furthermore, these Platinum-DNA adducts are believed to activate the p53 transcription factor, to induce histone phosphorylation, and to trigger chromatin condensation.
Although platinum-based chemotherapeutics are widely used to treat cancers, their applications in large numbers of patients have been limited because of severe side effects such as nephrotoxicity, neurotoxicity, ototoxicity, myelosuppression, and acquired resistance to platinum-metal drugs. For example, a significant percentage of patients becomes resistant to cisplatin treatment. Although carboplatin reduces some toxicity over cisplatin, it does not alleviate the resistance. Currently, oxaliplatin is approved to treat colorectal cancer, but its resistance is largely unexplored.
The art lacks an understanding at the molecular level of the development of resistance to conventional platinum-based chemotherapeutics and ways to overcome such resistance. Although the understanding is incomplete, it is believed that the ability to repair DNA damage by excising bound platinum from DNA mostly contributes to the resistance mechanisms. Other mechanisms implicated in contributing to resistance include, reduced intracellular accumulations of cisplatin due to decreased uptake linked with the down-regulation of expression of the copper transport protein. CTR1; increased efflux due to overexpression of cMOAT, ATP7A, and ATP7B; impaired downregulation of pro-apoptotic genes and up-regulation of anti-apoptotic genes. On the other hand, up-regulation of CTR1 protein has been linked with increased ototoxicity. Alternation of MAPKs and deactivation of platinum by glutathione and other small molecules and proteins, especially metallothionine, have also been postulated as contributing factors towards resistance to platinum drugs. In light of the aforementioned, there is a need for ways to overcome resistance to platinum drugs, including development of drugs that are not susceptible to DNA repair mechanisms.
In various embodiments, U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,649 (Bose) and U.S. Ser. No. 12/722,189 (Bose) meet some of the needs in the art by disclosing synthetic routes and cancer treatment methods involving a new class of platinum complexes, namely pyrophosphato complexes having platinum(II) or platinum(IV) metal centers. The disclosed compounds and methods are part of a drug development strategy based on creating a class of platinum antitumor agents that do not covalently bind DNA, thereby nullifying DNA-repair based resistance. This strategy is a paradigm shift from conventional platinum drug development approaches, in which DNA binding is the central theme in developing more efficient platinum anticancer agents.
Among the pyrophosphato platinum complexes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,649 (Bose) and U.S. Ser. No. 12/722,189 (Bose) are racemic trans-(±)-1,2-cyclohexanediamine(pyrophosphato) platinum(II) and racemic trans-(±)-1,2-cyclohexanediamine-trans-dihydroxo(pyrophosphato) platinum(IV). Although these racemic complexes have been found efficacious for treatments of some cancers, a need still exists for improved drug development approaches, including but not limited to, improving efficaciousness of pyrophosphato platinum therapeutics, reducing toxicities of such therapeutics, and inhibiting cancer cell growth by improved targeting of genes engaged in killing cancer cells.